Weiss and Schwarz stories
by OMightyWifeofShinigami
Summary: Another little ficlet just for you, yes you. This is what happens when you get board and your mind wanders… TALE 11 UP!
1. Oh the Power of Mind Control

Oh the Power of Mind Reading  
  


Disclaimer: Nope don't own them, but darn it if I did, I'd share with everyone  
Warnings: Stupidness and cursing, that's about it.  
Rated: PG  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site, as long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out.   
*NOTES* A small ficlet, hopefully more will follow  
Feedback: Most definitely welcome, flames will be looked at, laughed at, and kept for those long cold winter nights with Aya and Omi (Gets that far away look) *Giggles*  
  
  
Omi let out a ear piercing scream and grabbed the nearest thing he could find; which was a cooking pot, and began to repeatedly bang his head with it.  
Ken jumped from his seat and tore at his hair, yelling incoherent words as he began running in circles, colliding with everything.  
Aya's left eyes twitched madly as he huddled in the corner of the room with his katana, whispering, I am a good assassin I am a good assassin, over and over as he rocked back and forth.  
Yoji sat calmly, cigarette in hand, watching his comrades in death freak out. An image popped into his head and sighed angrily. he yelled to no one particular. Quit projecting naked images of me in everybody's mind.  
By then Omi had rendered himself unconscious, Ken was bald and Aya well, lets not go there.  
Yoji's left eyebrow raised slightly, Damn I'm hot.  
  
  
*Giggles on sugar rush* Doyoulike. Doyoulike. Doyoulike. Huh, huh, huh!  
Rae: (Dumps bucket of water over sugar crazed Goddess)  
*Now a soaked Goddess giggling on a sugar rush*  
Rae: I try.


	2. Death Glare

Death Glare  
  


Disclaimer: Nope don't own them, but darn it if I did, I'd share with everyone  
Warnings: Stupidness and cursing, that's about it.  
Rated: PG, at times I'm really pushing it  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site, as long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out.   
*NOTES* A small ficlet, more will follow  
Feedback: Most definitely welcome, flames will be looked at, laughed at, and kept for those long cold winter nights with Aya and Omi (Gets that far away look) *Giggles*  
  
Omi appears smiling before everyone. Hello, today we're going to find out about the most talked about subject in the world. Death Glares! Who's got them and who can use them.  
With a wave of his hand, the dark background he was standing against lit up and revealed a wrestling ring surrounded by thousands of screaming fans.  
A microphone is magically lowered from the ceiling into Omi's waiting hands. Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to Death Glare! He pauses for the crowd to quiet down but we all know announcers do that for effect. Today we bring you, two of the worlds best Death Glarer's. In this corner we have playboy Yoji Kodou, with his manager Ken. Weighing in at 157 lbs, this player spends most his time with the ladies but practices 6 hours a day.  
A random fan girl flashes Yoji but is blocked out thanks to OMWOS's PG rating.  
And in this corner we have the silent but deadly Aya Fujimiya. Weighing in at 165 lbs, this glaring machine say's glaring comes naturally to him.  
Gentlemen are you ready, Omi asked dramatically but didn't wait for an answer. On your marks get set Glare!  
  


*Commercial Break*  


  
  
We know bring you back to our show. Aya and Yoji continue their battle of glaring after 3 and 1/2 hours. So far it's been a tie between these two but wait a minute It cant be. Oh no! Aya has pulled a double glare on Yoji, can he withstand it.  
Yoji began to sweat and he pulled at the collar of his shirt, while Aya calmly turned on the Glare. A audible crack was heard as Yoji's sunglasses shattered under the amount of glaring.  
Screaming, Yoji collapsed to his knee's covering his face. No more, I give up.  
A bell dinged and Omi walked up onto the stage. We have a winner! Give it up for Aya! He grabs Aya's arm and holds it above his head, which is a feat unto its own, seeing that Omi is shorter then Aya. The crowd goes wild.  
You call yourself a glarer. How pathetic, why don't you try glaring at somebody who knows what they're doing, a single nasal toned voice called above the crowd, which immediately went into a hushed silence.  
Who said that, Omi asked, shading his eyes from the bright lights. Show yourself.  
A brown haired boy pushed himself through the crowd and jumped up onto the stage. His cobalt eyes indifferent as he smirked. My name is Heero Yuy, it's a pleasure.  
Oh shit, Aya mumbled under his breath.  
  
  
*Beams* Well, whatcha think. I think you should review. And I think you should go get some candy and an ice tea. And I also think you should tell your friends about this crazy authoress. 


	3. Victoria er Weiss Secret

Victoria er Weiss Secret  


  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own them, but darn it if I did, I'd share with everyone  
Warnings: Stupidness and cursing, that's about it.  
Rated: PG  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site, as long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out.   
*NOTES* A small ficlet, more will follow  
Feedback: Most definitely welcome, flames will be looked at, laughed at, and kept for those long cold winter nights with Aya and Omi (Gets that far away look) *Giggles*  
  
Hell no!, Omi voice yelled behind the curtain.  
I said, seeing I'm the director. Omi you have to, it's a underwear commercial for goodness sake.  
Make Aya do it. I'm not coming out there with my skivies on.  
I beg but receive the same answer. I grumble.   
Oh Aya, I call sweetly.  
the cold voice replies behind the curtain.  
Oh come on. I stamp my foot. An idea pops into my head and I delicately clear my throat and scream at the top of my lungs, AH TAKATORI!!!  
Sounds of things falling over is heard behind the curtain, as well as cursing and things breaking and the finale the curtain is torn to pieces by Aya's katana who comes rushing out, you guessed it, in his skivies.  
Takatori Shi-neee wait I already killed Takatori.  
As you can see Aya is sporting the summer look, I said as Rae does a Vanna White impression. With earth tones. Rae whistles.  
Aya's face turns as bright as his hair and flees the scene with Rae on his heels.  
Wait Rae, don't hurt him leave me a piece.  
Are they gone, a voice whispers from behind the curtain.  
I think so.  
God Yoji, I seriously didn't want to do this.  
I didn't want to either Ken, although I have to say I do look good in winter colors.  
  
Yes Ken.  
Don't make me kill you.  
  
  
*Thinks about Weiss in underwear* (Turns an interesting shade of red)  
Rae: And OMWOS blushes.  
I can't help it, I have an innocent mind.  
Rae: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  



	4. Violet…Purple…Violet…Purple

VioletPurple  


  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own them, but darn it if I did, I'd share with everyone  
Warnings: Stupidness and cursing, that's about it.  
Rated: PG  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site, as long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out.   
*NOTES* A small ficlet, more will follow  
Feedback: Most definitely welcome, flames will be looked at, laughed at, and kept for those long cold winter nights with Aya and Omi (Gets that far away look) *Giggles*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Weiss slowly gathered around the two arguing woman.  
  
  
Discussing your eye color again aren't they?, Yoji asked, stating the obvious.  
Abyssian replied.  
  
  
  
Did you say violent?, Rae asked.  
I guess I did, I answered.  
Hmm, I guess I agree with you there.  
Thanks Rae.  
No problem  
  
  
  
  
How come you get all the attention, Yoji asked.  
Aya said slipping a pair of glasses on and a chalkboard pops up behind him. Everyone is seated in desks. Being the chara I was created to be, a mix of suicidal craziness, honor, and Bishonen like qualities, there isn't a girl that can't resist me.  
Ken, Yoji, and Omi were paying little attention to Aya's speech. Omi was staring at the arguing woman, Yoji was sleeping and Ken was trying to flick little soccer balls; made out of paper, into Yoji's open mouth.  
I don't know why I even bother, Aya said sighing.  
  
  
  
  
Ken shouted.  
  
  
(Runs around cheering for Kenken) Yahoo! Whoopee! Yes! Yea!  
Rae: (Holds up little flag that reads Go Ken')  
Durandel: (Holds up banner that screams Weiss Bites' and is promptly voraciously beaten and left for dead by a Goddess of Death, Gundam pilot and Insert your title here)  
Durandel: x_x


	5. You are all Hentais!

You are all Hentais!  
  


Disclaimer: Nope don't own them, but darn it if I did, I'd share with everyone  
Warnings: Stupidness and cursing, that's about it.  
Rated: PG  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site, as long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out.   
*NOTES* A small ficlet, more will follow  
Feedback: Most definitely welcome, flames will be looked at, laughed at, and kept for those long cold winter nights with Aya and Omi (Gets that far away look) *Giggles*  
  
Rae and I had an interesting conversation on what Yoji looks for in a woman and this was the ending to it.  
Oh please, Yoji likes anything with legs, I said.  
At the precise moment my cat Mocha-chan decided to walk into the room. Rae arched an eyebrow.  
Okay, anything with two legs, I said quickly.  
At that precise moment my brother decided to pass by my room. Rae raised her other brow.  
Okay, okay, women with legs, an exasperated me said.  
At that precise moment my mom decided to barge into my room, asking me to do my laundry. After she left, Rae looked at me with a innocent look.  
Shut up, I mumbled.  
Well technically she is a woman, she replied sweetly.   
Oh shut up.  
  
  
No comment.  
Rae: *Shocked* That's a first.  
How about you met my flaming green scythe.  
Rae: No comment.  
  



	6. You touch it

You touch it  


  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own them, but darn it if I did, I'd share with everyone  
Warnings: Stupidness and cursing, that's about it.  
Rated: PG  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site, as long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out.   
*NOTES* A small ficlet, more will follow  
Feedback: Most definitely welcome, flames will be looked at, laughed at, and kept for those long cold winter nights with Farfie (Gets that far away look) *Giggles then screams*  
  
Touch it, Nagi said.  
No you touch it, Farfarello said, his golden eye never straying from the large object.  
No you.  
No, you.  
No way, you do it.  
You do it.  
No way, Nagi said, his eyes growing larger.  
  
I may be a chicken but this chicken isn't touching that.  
Crawford shuffled through some papers as he entered the living room of their hideout. Looking up he spotted Farfarello and Nagi crouched next to a sleeping Schuldig. He watch Nagi pick up a pencil and slowly poke the man in the nose.  
The German snorted in his sleep. Look out, the telekenetic yelled, It's coming right for us.  
The Irishman and Japanese boy dove behind the couch as Crawford rubbed his temples. Why me.  
Schuldig rolled over and continued snoring.  
  
  
Rae: OMWOS is sleeping   
Zzzzz...hmm Farfie...zzz...  
Rae: (Shakes head)  
Zzz... must kill... all who... zzzz... worship... brocoli...  
Rae: o_O;  



	7. I Win

I win  
  


Disclaimer: Nope don't own them, but darn it if I did, I'd share with everyone  
Warnings: Stupidness and cursing, that's about it.  
Rated: PG  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site, as long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out.   
*NOTES* A small ficlet, more will follow  
Feedback: Most definitely welcome, flames will be looked at, laughed at, and kept for those long cold winter nights with Aya and Omi (Gets that far away look) *Giggles*  
  
The crew of Weiss sat around the living room like a bunch ofmen when Manx walked in with a folder. She paused before saying anything and Yoji stood to his feet and draped an arm around her shoulder while Aya looked up, his violet eyes glintering with the thought of a mission.  
What is this a lazy contest?, Manx asked.  
Omi answered, then groaned.  
I win, Ken declared.  
  
Short and sweet, happen in real life too, with me I mean.  
Rae: But you're a girl.  
I know that, wait what does that have to do with anything, woman can be lazy too.  
Rae: o_O Sure.  
Well I have been told I would make a good bachelor  
Rae: Don't you mean bachelorette.  
No.  
Rae: . . . . . Only you OMWOS.


	8. Poor Yoji

Poor Yoji  
  


Disclaimer: Nope don't own them, but darn it if I did, I'd share with everyone  
Warnings: Stupidness and cursing, that's about it.  
Rated: PG  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site, as long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out.   
*NOTES* A small ficlet, more will follow  
Feedback: Most definitely welcome, flames will be looked at, laughed at, and kept for those long cold winter nights with Aya and Omi (Gets that far away look) *Giggles*  
  
Since we always pick on Yoji, this time Rae and I are going to nice. We swore we wouldn't be mean to him.   
Yeah right, Yoji scoffed sitting on the couch next to us.  
No really, Rae said, Scouts honor.  
And to show our love we made cookies, I said producing a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.  
What are they laced with poison.  
No, of course not, I replied innocently.  
Yeah, I've learned never trust a goddess of Death, he paused, glancing at Rae, Or a Gundam pilot. No thank you.  
EAT THE DARN COOKIE!, I demanded, producing my flaming green scythe.  
Now you've gone and made her mad. It's a rare occasion when OMWOS almost swears, Rae sighed, shaking her head. I'd advice you to eat the cookie.  
Yoji eeped and took a cookie. He carefully looked it over, turning it in hand, even smelling it before finally taking a bite.  
Hey these are pretty good. Thanks ladies.  
You're welcome, I replied smiling as I put away my scythe.  
Rae and I watched Yoji leave, eating the cookie.  
Are you going to tell him that's the one you dropped in your cat's food bowl, she asked.  
Nah, remember we're being nice today. Rae and I looked at each other for a moment before we burst out in evil laughter.  
  
  
I love chocolate chip cookies.  
Rae: Me too (Takes a cookie)  
No Rae not that one! (Snatches cookie from friend)  
Rae: What, did you drop that one too.  
No, I just wanted that one (Pops cookie into mouth) Yum.


	9. Now That was an Odd Day

Now That was an Odd Day  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own them, but darn it if I did, I'd share with everyone  
Warnings: Stupidness and cursing, that's about it.  
Rated: PG  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site, as long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out.   
*NOTES* A small ficlet, more will follow  
Feedback: Most definitely welcome, flames will be looked at, laughed at, and kept for those long cold winter nights with Aya and Omi (Gets that far away look) *Giggles*  
It all started when the crew of Weiss were working at the Koneko. A gang of 150 ninja's dressed as school girls barged into the tiny flower shop and demanded that Weiss fight them to death in a battle of pancake flipping while wearing bridal gowns, singing show tunes of the late 1950's all while balancing on a wire above a pit of man eating worms.  
  
Weiss agreed and kicked their rears and was home in time for dinner. It was then Yoji realized he hadn't hit on anyone all day. Now That was an Odd Day.  
(Smiles) I don't have to say it, you already know.  
Rae: o_O 


	10. What!

What!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own them, but darn it if I did, I'd share with everyone Warnings: Stupidness and cursing, that's about it. Rated: PG Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site, as long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out. *NOTES* A small ficlet, more will follow Feedback: Most definitely welcome, flames will be looked at, laughed at, and kept for those long cold winter nights with Farfie (Gets that far away look) *Giggles then screams*  
  
"NAGI!," the orange haired German yelled from down the hall.  
"What?," the boy asked, turning away from his computer.  
"NAGI!," again the man yelled.  
"What?," Nagi said again, rising to his feet.  
"NAGI!," this time the yell was even louder.  
"What?," the teleknetic said, raising his voice a little and heading to the room where the German's voice was coming from.  
"NAGI!"  
"WHAT!?!" The teen screamed into the room.  
"There's no need to yell," Schuldig said from behind the dark haired boy. "I just wanted to tell you Farfie's playing in your room. Where are you going? Don't run in the house!"  
"Why are you yelling," the silver haired beserker asked, coming from his room.  
"Oh nothing," Schuldig said smiling.  
  
Go Farfie! Go Farfie! I'm your girl! I'm your girl! Rae: o_O Rae's Schu's girl! Rae's Schu's girl! OW!!!! (rubs head) Itai 


	11. Wrestling

Wrestling

Disclaimer: Nope don't own them, but darn it if I did, I'd share with everyone

Warnings: Stupidness and cursing, that's about it.

Rated: PG

Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site, as long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out.

-NOTES- A small ficlet, more will follow

Feedback: Most definitely welcome, flames will be looked at, laughed at, and kept for those long cold winter nights with Farfie (Gets that far away look) Giggles then screams

Farfarello yelled a war cry as he charged the unsuspecting German and tackled him to the ground. The beserker threw a punch at the him and Schu ducked. Farf then reached for his throat to throttle him when the orange haired man scrambled to his feet and blew him a kiss, only angering the Irishman further. It was then he produced a gun and shot off a few rounds sending the other two Schwarz that were somewhere in the gigantic house running.

Stopping in the doorframe of the living room, the two watched the fight between the hair pulling, hand biting, knife welding, gun toting men wrestling on the floor. Farfarello grabbed Schuldig and held him a head lock.

"Okay okay Farf let go," Schu said reaching into his pocket. "Here you can have the remote."

The Irishman let go of the German and snatched the piece of machine from him and settled into the couch. Soon the sounds of WWF wrestling filled the room.

-----

(Poses and yells) The Diamond Cutter!

Rae: You know Diamond Dallas Page retired.

He did? Oh...

Rae:

(Screams) WHOO!

Rae: xX;


End file.
